


Inverse

by unmorality



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, HARDCORE I KNOW WOWOW, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, here we go again, i hate myself lmaoaoaooaoaoao, ooc bullshit but hey its fucking wheatdos what do you waNT FORM ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmorality/pseuds/unmorality
Summary: GLaDOS always attempted to keep him below her, at least physically, so when, that particular day, he requested her mouth, it was a surprise to everyone involved when she dropped to her knees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just turned 19 wtf is good ao3 it's been a while. this took me a ridiculous amount of time for me to write considering how short and shit it is idk i just got hella blocked and first semester was awful so...yeah. it's good to know im not the only person that ships this. i guess this could be seen as another continuation of my other shit but like??? not really whatever floats ur boats friends

There was no rational reason for GLaDOS to have a gag reflex. Her breathing wasn't necessary; it was just built as a reflex to make her android body seem more human. She supposed that line of reasoning was the one used by the scientists that built her to rationalize its inclusion. She had never encountered a situation wherein it had affected her particularly.

It was rather bizarre to begin with. She and the moron had been at this for about 6 months at this point, though neither of them paid much attention, not having a very solid concept of time as it related to themselves. His role in the makeshift relationship was that of the supplicant, the beggar, and she relished it. GLaDOS always attempted to keep him below her, at least physically. She'd sucked him off a few times before, usually while sitting on his face, so when, that particular day, he requested her mouth, it was a surprise to everyone involved when she dropped to her knees.

He didn't taste like anything, inheriting the sterile taste of the air inside her mouth. She found that annoying, as she wanted to be repulsed. She stared up at him to find him staring back, one eye slightly more open than the other. He placed a hand tentatively on her head and she wished that he'd just fuck her face and get it over with. When was self-control his thing? He wasn't even making that much sound, his other hand coiled in front of his mouth. She heard mostly breathing and a few whines, leaving mostly the sloppy noises her sucking left behind as the dominant noise. She hated that. It was...hot. She ran her tongue along the underside of his cock and got her hair tugged and a slight buck of his thin hips as a result. He whimpered an apology. She narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't entirely conscious of the hand that wasn't bracing herself sneaking down to gently stroke her clothed pussy. She hoped he didn't notice.

“Love…” She bit on his shaft gently in silent retaliation.

He gasped, “D-don’t--! So close…”

She was going to swallow it. She had no idea what prompted this decision or even why it was so important. She was just going to do it. She recognized his sudden twitching in her mouth and prepared herself.

“GLa--!” He always had the wind knocked out of him when he came, which was nice because he couldn't babble. His trying to say her name, though, that was new. _New, but not entirely unwelcome,_ she realized, wiping away a bit of the viscous, foul-smelling fluid that escaped from her mouth on her sleeve. She sat back on her heels, watching him breathe. She pressed her thighs together repeatedly, having stopped touching herself for the moment.

“That was something.” He said finally, fixing his pants. She said nothing, boring into him with her eyes. “Love--”

She inhaled, preparing to speak. “I know. Not your name. Anyways, do you trust me?”

“Do you really need to ask me that?” she scowled.

“I know, I know. Almost destroyed the facility, we’ve been over it.”

“Why ask then?”

“There’s some things I want to do to you. Do you trust me?”

“‘Things?’” she raised an eyebrow.

“I-I...like...I want to touch you. Y-you were touching yourself. I saw. I want to do that for you, so you need to trust me.” he smiled at her, eyes sincere to the point where she felt compelled to grab him and shove him down to ignore his request. Instead, she nodded slowly, hearing her heart pump in her ears. Was she actually being seduced? Was she really this banal? She curled her fingers into fists. No. Not banal, this was not normal for him, for them.

He squatted down in front of her, smiling, “Mind taking your dress off?” She raised her eyebrows. They typically never undressed while doing this, though they knew humans did that. They weren’t human, they were machines, so pushing their underwear aside was enough.

“Why?”

“Well, I want to touch you directly.” he explained, “I'll take my clothes off, too, if that would make you more comfortable.”

God, she hated when he made that face, that cautious smile, too wide, eyes too bright. It was a human face, a _stupid_ face. She could see how that lunatic could trust him when he made that godforsaken face. She hooked her fingers into the knot in his tie and pulled forward slightly, just enough to feel resistance from the back of his neck. His cheeks got dark and she smirked at this capitulation. It came undone and ran through her fingers as she made no attempt to hold onto the fabric. “Alright.” she agreed.

“O-okay.” They turned away from each other, an unspoken agreement formed not to look as they undressed. She couldn't remember the last time she wasn't at least mostly clothed. There was no reason for her to undress. She looked down at her thighs, her smooth abdomen, and her breasts. She refused to be modest, she liked the way she looked.

“Hey, um, underpants on is good, yeah?” He more or less yelled. He had either forgotten how close they really were or was so nervous he couldn't control his volume. She had no idea which one it was.

“Yes,”

“Brilliant, so,” He put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped. “If you're trying to hide, you should put your hair down. It'd be much easier, I would think.”

“J-just pull the pins out.” He did, without bothering to open his mouth, which was very welcome. Her bun collapsed and she gathered her hair, pulling it over her shoulder.

“Look at me, love.”

She turned her head to the side, barely looking at him, “Whatever it is you're going to do, do it.”

She saw a flicker of rage cross his face and bit her lip. Nothing was quite as fun as provoking him. And it seemed he was quite provoked. In a surprisingly fluid motion he grabbed her wrist from behind, flipped her to face him, and pinned her to the floor, leaving her exposed with both wrists above her head. She smirked.

“You know,” he chastised, “it might be a good idea for you to be nice to me.”

Without leaving room for a response, he let go of her wrists and kissed her. He was a lot heavier than she expected and all of that weight on her produced a strange satisfaction inside her. She opened her mouth to see what he'd do and sure enough she felt his tongue poking around inside. He cupped her breast, his hand easily being able to cover it. She took in a sharp breath, the skin to skin contact new to her. He kneaded gently, testing her as it were. She whimpered into his mouth as he ghosted his fingers over her nipple. She flexed her toes, placing a hand on his back just to dig her nails in. _More you little idiot_ , she hissed in her mind, arching her back to push her boob into his hand harder. Their kiss broke and he released her wrists, mouth set in a determined line but irises shrunken nervously. She didn't move very much, arms remaining above her head.

“Up close,” his hand slid down to her crotch, “these are much smaller.”

“If that's supposed to make me embarrassed, it's not w-” He cut her off with his mouth, infuriating her.

He cautiously pulled on her nipple and she moaned into his mouth. Why did she have those? Why did they have any of this? GLaDOS didn't know, for once, and was quite content to not investigate the reason.

His index finger glided up and down her still-clothed slit and she groaned, spreading her legs, frustrated. If she was in control of this they’d be done by now and she could go back to testing and he could go back to...whatever it is he did when they weren’t fucking around. Moping, probably. Appropriately egged on it seemed, he lazily pushed aside her panties and spread her open. Wheatley rolled off her, laying on his side next to her, one arm propping him up. She turned her head to glare at him, teeth bared. He snickered, circling his finger lightly around her clit, barely touching it really.

“You idiot…” He removed his hand, smile unwavering. She cursed under her breath and reached down to touch herself, but he intercepted her hand. She smacked his shoulder, pulling her wrist away from him, “That isn’t funny, idiot. You aren’t funny.”

He sighed, smile evaporating, “I like you a lot more when you’re sucking my-”

“Yeah, well, I like you more when you aren’t trying to tease me. I’d like you a lot more if you were dead, I think…” She blinked and he was on top of her again, two fingers sunk inside her. She didn’t know how he could move so goddamn fast, and she couldn’t think about it, a shaky moan rising unbidden from her throat. **Bastard**. Her eyes were screwed shut, dreading the stupid just-ghosting-your-clit-is-enough-for-me-to-get-you-off-and-I-know-it smirk she’d be graced with when she opened them. He pressed his thumb against her clit in a successful attempt to get her to look at him. GLaDOS wrenched open an eye to glare at him and found that, surprisingly Wheatley wasn’t smiling. His face was alarmingly placid, if obviously angered, his round eyes wide open, his irises close to their normal size indicating how not-nervous he was. Her insides twitched in a way she was sure he felt, too, and she hated herself for the gasp that escaped her mouth. She’d never tell anyone, but she kind of loved it when he was mad at her. “I...hate you…” she breathed, placing her hand on his shoulder in a way that would have been tender if she hadn’t said what she said. This was deliberate.

“Oh.” he said flatly as she grinded against his hand, clearly trying not to smirk or laugh.

“You’re so pleased with yourself, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know about that,” he blinked at her slowly, stroking her insides, “but you seem pretty pleased with me.”

She scoffed and his resolve broke, the infuriating smirk resurfacing. GLaDOS didn’t slap him--something which took tremendous amounts of self-restraint. She bit her lip pretending it was his and dug her nails into his shoulder. Wheatley’s chuckling was pained, which gave her a moment of satisfaction on top of the heat pooling in her crotch. She threw her head back and laughed, propping herself up on her elbow. GLaDOS pulled his neck down to kiss him, the suddenness obviously shocking him. He curled his fingers inside her, pushing up against an area of her insides she always forgot about until he’d fumble and hit it. She hissed into his mouth and struggled to catch her breath as he continued to stimulate it. Her legs shook and her chest heaved and part of her wanted him to stop because she couldn’t control what was going to come next. But she couldn’t say anything and she could barely think.

“You…” _moron_ , she wanted to say, but “you” was all she could get out as she came. It turned into an _“oooh”_ that lasted about a minute, her head fuzzy and blank at the same time. She was vaguely aware of Wheatley holding her up so she didn’t hit her head, and she was thankful, but she wouldn’t tell him that.

“You alright, love?”

“Fine. What now?”

“I-I, um…” he coaxed her to lie down by unfurling over her, “If you don’t mind…”

“Do it,” she ordered, annoyed at his sudden shyness.

He pulled her panties down her legs, “R-right…”

She stared up at the ceiling of the chamber they were in, still somewhat frazzled from that orgasm. GLaDOS hazily recollected that she hadn’t been in this position before. _Huh_ , she mused as a blurry grey shape came into view.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

She looked straight at his stupid face and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“I’ll, um,” he positioned himself, briefly confirmed his aim, and pushed inside her, exhaling. She could feel how heavy he was again as he was basically laying on her, hands somewhere above her head. It wasn’t a bad feeling and she wrapped her arms around his neck lazily. The haze in GLaDOS’s mind dissipated, replaced with dull pleasure. She thought briefly about how wrong it was on a fundamental level for him to be on her like this, dominant at least in the sheer posture of the position. She wasn’t entirely sure if she didn’t like it, and that scared her, but she wrote it off as being consistent with today’s theme. She made a note for later that he did manage to position himself in such a way that his body rubbed against her clit with each arrhythmic movement, which was so considerate of him it had to be an accident. He was whispering something too quiet for her to hear, probably nothing important. GLaDOS moved a hand to his cheek, flushed slightly blue. His eyes, previously squeezed shut, flew open to see what she was doing. He seemed shocked, his pace stilling.

“Don’t stop, you moron,” she frowned, curling her fingers and scratching his round cheek. He made a weird hissing noise and thrusted into her roughly, a shit-eating grin stretching his face. A moan escaped her throat.

“I don’t think,” he started breathlessly, “I’ll ever understand you.”

She laughed softly, rubbing some of his hair between two of her fingers. His irises shrunk hilariously, but he didn’t stop, fucking her at a grueling yet perfect pace. The tenderness seemed to be egging him on, frightening him or angering him. She arched her back off the ground and pulled his head down to kiss him, sucking on his bottom lip to bruise it. He pulled himself out of her teeth and kissed her neck, biting gently as if he was afraid to mark her. His hands were all over her, her breasts, her thighs, her hair. It was disgusting, and it was going to make her come.

“GLaDOS, I-I…” Wheatley said quietly, his voice quivering as he tried to control it. Her gut burned with his fearful murmuring, her name ringing in her ears.

“Say that again,” she breathed.

“G-GLaDOS...I'm c-close…”

“Of course you are…” she sighed, trying to sound disappointed.

He frowned, face flushed, thrusts becoming erratic and breath shallow. He came with a loud groan that started with a “gl.” God, that was hot. Heat flooded inside her and she moaned quietly. Not a complete idiot, apparently (or at least scared of her reaction if he didn't follow through), he pulled out and rubbed her clit in quick circles, kissing her collarbone and her breasts sloppily, out of it, apparently.

“Say my name maybe, love?” he asked quietly against her skin.

She said nothing, panting, and in response he pressed his index finger against her clit. She moaned something resembling his “name” and felt her legs seize up in anticipation. He returned to his circling, faster, back at her throat. That was definitely going to be a mark. She came with a quiet hiss and laid limp on the ground. He sat back on his knees and looked at her, then laid next to her on the hard chamber floor, blinking at her expectantly.

“What do you want?” she narrowed her eyes at him.

“N-nothing, I’m just...I need a moment.”

“I don’t care.” GLaDOS answered quietly, closing her eyes to rest. When she opened her eyes again, Wheatley was still looking at her like he wanted something from her, mouth slightly open, the look in his eyes best described as “bewildered.”

She didn’t have to ask him a second time, he responded to the previous question, “I’m just curious, why did you ah…”

“Drop?” she finished.

“S-sure, yeah.”

“I don’t know.”

“Ah. Well, that was nice, so.” he placed a hand on hers, “Thanks?”

“You’re welcome…” GLaDOS answered, bemused. She thought briefly about pulling her hand away, but instead she kept it limp underneath his, figuring that the limpness was enough of a response.

They laid like that for what she guessed was an hour but felt to her more like 20 minutes, not that that was anything to complain about. She had tests to perform, and he had a lot of nothing to think about.

And he knew she’d be back.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: a lot of this was written when I was drunk/high so I guess that's interesting. another fun fact: original working title for this was "in media blowjob." thanks for reading my dudes.


End file.
